Yoda Knows Everything
by PhoenixDreamer55
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have never met people quite like this...


**Author's Note:** I LIIIIVVVEEE!! okay... so i haven't written anything in a long time... for those of you that are reading this because you're on my watch list for harry potter, I'm sooo sorry that i haven't updated in ages... I have no excuse, I'm ashamed of myself... but that's beside the point, for here is a NEW story!! yayyyyy! my best friend requested that i write her some Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon schmoop for the holidays, and this madness is the result of that... it was supposed to be meaningless fluff, but somewhere along the way it got kidnapped by the evil plot bunny of doom... so yeah.. its a wee bit ridiculous and slightly AU in regards to the time-line, but other than that it's alright :P hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: i do not own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately... the series might be a lot more fun if i did :D

* * *

"Left, left, move left!"

"Ow!"

"Your other left."

"That hurt!"

"I imagine it did."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at his Padawan.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at his master.

"I'd rather you kiss something else."

* * *

While friendly banter was certainly a commonplace thing to overhear during training, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn had chats of a rather different variety. Of course, due to the… unprecedented nature of their relationship, said conversations were NOT to be overheard. This was of the utmost importance.

For you see, a Master and a Padawan were intended to be that, a teacher and a student, no more, no less. It is true that over the years there have been cases of a Master developing stronger feelings towards their Padawan, much like those of a parent. And some Padawans, in turn, begin to see their Masters as the parental figures they so lack from a young age.

But, like most instances, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have defied the odds. Much to the dismay of the Jedi Council (that is, if they ever were to find out), their relationship had become much more than a merely a teacher and his student, and was something entirely different from a parent and their child. No, Obi Wan and Qui-Gon were in love, in the truest sense of the phrase. And they showed it.

It was common knowledge among most that they were seeing each other… that is, much more of each other than was recommended. This realization wasn't acquired from overt acts of emotion or obvious contact – as public displays of affection were strictly frowned upon in the Jedi Temple – but simply from the way they acted when in each other's presence. As much as they would deny it, neither was truly at ease unless the other was in sight.

But the fact remained that their relationship was for all intents and purposes a secret, and they made every effort to keep it so.

* * *

"Do you think Yoda knows?"

Qui-Gon shifted so that he was facing Obi-Wan in their small bunk.

"Do I think Yoda knows what?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Don't play stupid."

After a quick quirk of an eyebrow Qui-Gon replied, "I assume your referring to our, how shall I put it," he paused, stroking his beard sarcastically, "illicit goings on?"

Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes again.

"Yes. _That_."

"I believe it is always safest to assume that Yoda knows everything," Qui-Gon said, a smirk creeping onto his face. "As old as he is, he never seems to miss a beat."

Obi-Wan studied his master with a puzzled expression.

"Then why has he not confronted us?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "You still have much to learn my young Padawan. Not everyone in the Jedi Council is out to get me. As it happens, Yoda and I get along quite splendidly under normal circumstances." He smiled coyly. "In fact, you'd best keep a closer eye on me, you never know what sort of things go on without your knowledge."

A horrified look prompted Qui-Gon to bark out a laugh.

"Don't _ever_ insinuate_ anything_ like that _ever again_!" Obi-Wan yelped, trying to control his shudders. "That is something I never wished to picture."

Still chuckling, Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around his student.

"You should not worry, Yoda is not nearly as intoxicating as you."

Obi-Wan leaned into the touch.

"Regardless, I shall certainly be keeping a much tighter leash on you from today on."

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan in closer, bending down to whisper in his ear.

"It would seem that I'm not doing a very good job of disciplining my Padawan if he believes he has me on such a short leash." He frowned a little. "Or on any sort of leash at all."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to smirk.

"No, not a very good job at all," Obi-wan said, followed by a muffled, "Ow!" as Qui-Gon jabbed his elbow playfully into his stomach.

"Behave, or I shall have to take disciplinary measures."

Obi-wan tilted his head so he could look at his master.

"By all means then, I shall continue to act badly."

They shared a grin before Qui-Gon moved to enable the privacy lock on their quarters.

* * *

Jedi missions were given as a means for hands on training for young Padawans. To complete a mission successfully was, in the case of Masters, a way to show off their Padawans, and in the case of the Padawans themselves, show the council that they were being taught well by their Masters. Missions were assigned at random, with no regards to personal preference. It was merely coincidence then, that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were the pair selected for the intergalactic marriage that was taking place on the planet of Naboo.

The marriage was to be between two young lovers – not so much different from the two Jedi themselves – who, against their parents' wishes, wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The situation was causing quite a stir, so much so that the news had reached across several galaxies. Not only were the two from very different, very antagonistic families, but they were both men. Such a pairing was certainly not unheard of, marriages of same-sex partners had never been a particular issue among the Jedi's own solar system, but it seemed that their neighbors were not as keen on the idea.

The two men were the heirs to their respective families. One day they met (the circumstances of said meeting were not disclosed), and despite their parents' misgivings, fell in love. Their marriage plans were unfortunately leaked to the public, and the mayhem that was currently plaguing them was unleashed. Seeing as neither planet was willing to support the outcast of its ruling family, the Jedi were asked to provide protection for the two. It was, after all, a marriage of great importance, as it tied together two very important pieces of the intergalactic trading franchise together, whether they liked it or not.

So, with this mission carefully logged and studied, our dynamic duo set out for Naboo, which at the time was a neutral planet, and an ideal one for a marriage of such status (or really any at all). Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were well aware of their… unique compatibility with this mission, and Qui-Gon had an inkling that it may not have been as random as those around them were led to believe. Their prime duty was to guard the couple from danger, whether it was presented from those in opposition to their joining or simply over eager media journalists.

They reached Naboo behind schedule, it was already nightfall, and the Jedi were quickly escorted to their wards' secured quarters. Upon their entrance they were greeted enthusiastically by a young man, who despite his precarious situation, was all smiles.

"It's such a pleasure, really it is!" He said, as he pumped Qui-Gon's hand up and down eagerly. "We can't say how much we appreciate you coming all the way out here!"

Qui-Gon tried not to look too awestruck by the man before him. He was well-built and muscled with golden brown hair and shockingly blue eyes. Said eyes were sparkling delightedly, and he was grinning like a madman. His hands were still clutching Qui-Gon's.

"Give the man a moment to take a breath Jim, he's only just arrived after all."

Qui-Gon's eyes swiveled to a second man who was walking regally towards them. He was tall and lanky, but retained an air of unrefined elegance that made clear his royal upbringing. He had neatly cut dark hair and dark eyes and Qui-Gon noticed his ears were slightly pointed at the tips. He was incredibly appealing.

Qui-Gon felt his hand get dropped with a start and he looked back at the man named Jim, who was still grinning, though his cheeks had acquired a slight flush.

"Sorry, you're right Spock, too much," he said over his shoulder. Turning back to the Jedi he said, "I'm Jim, Jim Kirk. And this bundle of joy is Spock." He jerked a thumb towards his counterpart.

Spock bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Jedi. We are grateful for your services."

"By all means," Qui-Gon replied cordially, "The pleasure is ours. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are at your service."

Both Jedi bowed, and after rising Qui-Gon threw a glance at his pupil and saw that he was trying very hard to suppress a grin. He had to admit, after the effusive greeting they had received, he found himself hiding a smile as well. These two seemed to be polar opposites, and yet were obviously very much in love. The whole situation was rather ridiculous, all its convoluted elements taken into account.

Jim and Spock had exchanged a look of their own, one that caused Spock to raise a slanted eyebrow and Jim to smile, if possible, even more widely.

"Well!" Jim said, breaking the silence. "Now that we've all been properly introduced, we can get this show on the road."

"Indeed. It would be prudent to discuss the plan for tomorrow's affairs so as to be properly prepared for what is to come." Spock agreed, and gestured to the comfortable looking chairs that were clumped in the middle of the room.

After a quick nod from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan plopped down in one of the smaller chairs, his Master taking the one to his immediate left. Spock sat down in a large armchair, his back ramrod straight, and looking regal as ever. Jim stubbornly squeezed himself between Spock and the armrest, even though there were two other open chairs within the vicinity. A look of resigned tolerance passed over Spock's face, but Qui-Gon could have sworn he saw amusement twinkling in those dark eyes.

When Jim finally seemed to be situated, Obi-Wan spoke.

"We'd like to keep the ceremony and the wedding party small, it that's at all possible. The less people there, the better."

Spock nodded. "The wedding party itself has only two additional members beside Jim and myself. Both can be trusted implicitly."

"May I ask who these two are?" Qui-Gon inquired. "I do not doubt your trust of these persons, but it is crucial we know who is permitted to be in attendance, and who is not."

"Your inquiry is not offensive Master Jinn." Spock assured. He turned expectantly to Jim.

"The first trustworthy addition to our motley crew is Doctor Leonard McCoy." Kirk supplied. "I've known him since my academy days, he's our witness. The second is Admiral Christopher Pike. He's going to make to whole thing official."

Obi-Wan was surprised. "You trust him even though he has an imperative as an Admiral to report this event to his commanding officers?"

Kirk nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah. We can trust Pike."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest again, but Qui-Gon placed a calming hand discreetly on his knee.

"We will trust your judgment." Qui-Gon told them. Obi-Wan quickly closed his mouth and looked properly chastised. "Should the need arise, we will use whatever means necessary to protect you and your constituents. Hopefully, it will not come to violence."

"Isn't fighting like your guys' MO though?" Jim asked, not condescending, just curious.

Qui-Gon felt the corners of his mouth turn up a little. "No. The Jedi are keepers of peace, we are not warriors. We have other means to… persuade our enemies to see our side of a situation."

Jim's grin was back. "So you're like Spock then."

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were confused, and it seemed it showed on their faces.

Spock almost rolled his eyes at Jim, then replied, "I am part Vulcan, a species which is strong in touch telepathy. Your methods of persuasion sound similar to tactics utilized by members of my race."

Understanding dawned in Qui-Gon's mind. "I see. While it is a similar concept, our methods are considerably different. I would be glad to explain, but at a later date. My pupil and I have had a long journey, and rest is needed for us to be at our best tomorrow. Please excuse us."

"Oh shit!" Jim slapped a hand into his forehead. "That was rude of us, Spock." He took a moment to extricate himself from the armchair before extending a hand to help up his partner. Spock took it and rose gracefully, much more so than Jim.

"Jim will take you to your quarters, if you will pardon me, I have a few last minute affairs to see to." Spock said cordially.

Both Jedi, having now risen from their seats as well, nodded politely.

"Until tomorrow, then." Spock said, and left the room as elegantly as he'd entered.

The three remaining inhabitants of the room looked after him for a beat longer, before the two Jedi turned to their jovial host. Jim grinned.

"Sorry bout him. He's not as cold as he seems." He began walking towards the door they had entered when they arrived. "Here, I'll take you to your room."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him out and down the corridor. After a few twists and turns and much babbling on Jim's part, they arrived at an ornate double door. Jim opened the door to a rather huge room filled with more opulence than either Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon had seen in both their lifetime's combined. Seeing that the Jedi were making no move to enter their palace-like quarters, Jim gave them a firm push and chuckled when they both stumbled forward over the threshold.

"Hope this place'll do gentlemen." Jim said, rapping his knuckles on the door frame. "I'll leave you two to your rest then, gimme a call if you need anything! Sweet dreams!" And with a wave over his shoulder he was gone, back into the labyrinth of halls they had just exited.

Obi-Wan turned to his master, eyes wide. "Are they serious?"

Qui-Gon just raised an eyebrow. "This is significantly better than some of our other missions, wouldn't you say?"

His Padawan laughed, and then turned to examine the room they had been designated. There were two beds, both canopied and luxurious looking, as well as a chest of drawers and a comfortable looking sofa. There were tall windows on the back-most wall that opened onto a magnificent view of one of the planet's many natural lakes. After some inspection, they also discovered there was a private bathroom adjacent to their living area, complete with a full sized claw-footed tub.

After testing its considerable softness, Obi-Wan flopped down onto the nearest bed and let out a content sigh.

"I would not be disappointed if this mission never ended."

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan before treading over to where he was stretched out.

"Do you suppose there is room for two on that bed of yours, Padawan?"

"I imagine there's enough room for the entire council on this bed, Master."

"It is much to our benefit then, that they are not all present." Qui-Gon said with a smile, and after placing his robe and his lightsaber neatly on the bedside table, crawled into bed alongside his partner.

* * *

The Jedi woke the next morning more content than they had been in a long while. Unfortunately, the situation did not allow for a lazy day spent in bed, and they rose and dressed with an efficiency any drill sergeant would envy. After securing their respective sabers to their belts, they made their way back to the quarters of their current wards, who they were to then accompany to the shuttle pad to greet those coming in for the ceremony. Jim and Spock were waiting by the door when they arrived, and Qui-Gon was reassured that everything would go fine, and that there was no need to worry.

The shuttle landed on time, and from its interior there came a rather curmudgeonly looking man with a med kit strapped to his side, as well as a slightly older, much more pleasant looking man walking with the aide of a cane. Both wore official looking uniforms that matched those Jim and Spock were currently sporting.

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed, and shook the hand of the sour looking man vigorously.

_Well, _Qui-Gon thought to himself_, at least I'm not the only one to be affronted in such a manner by this man._

"Yeah, yeah good to see you too, kid," the man replied, disentangling his hand from Jim's.

"Good morning, Doctor McCoy." Spock said. It wasn't necessarily unwelcoming, but certainly was not as warm as Jim's greeting.

"Is it?" the man, who Qui-Gon now believed was the aforementioned witness to the proceedings, grumbled. "I hadn't noticed."

Jim clapped 'Bones' on the shoulder. "Come on now! You're at a wedding! Your best friend is getting married! At least try to be happy."

Again with the grumbling. Qui-Gon thought he made out something like "green-blooded hobgoblin", but he couldn't say for sure.

He then remembered the other official looking guest and turned to see Jim shaking hands with the man with the cane.

"Admiral Pike, sir." Jim said, his voice taking on a slightly more serious tone. "Welcome to Naboo."

"Captain Kirk," Pike replied, smiling, before tilting his head towards Spock. "Commander."

"Good morning, Admiral."

There was an awkward beat of silence before Jim let out a sigh of relief. "Right! So now that the regulation crap is over with, let's get this party started!" He shimmied a little closer to Spock and bumped their hips together.

Pike rolled his eyes. "Very subtle Kirk. Aren't you going to introduce us to your stoic associates over there?" He jerked his thumb towards the Jedi.

"Yeah," McCoy voiced his agreement. "They look questionable…"

"Oh!" Another slap to the forehead. "Damn, totally forgot. Sorry! This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his student Obi-Wan Kenobi. They're Jedi knights from the temple at Coruscant.

Pike and McCoy just stared.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us, Jim?" McCoy asked incredulously.

Spock put a hand on Jim's shoulder and stepped forward to address the question.

"These Jedi were sent to protect us should something unfortunate happen during the ceremony, as Jim and I will be… indisposed." Spock shot a furtive glance at his partner. "We sought to take every necessary precaution to see that today's events go smoothly and without the usually fanfare that follows us."

Pike nodded. "Logical, Mr. Spock." He made his way over to Qui-Gon quite quickly for someone who walked with a cane and shook his hand brusquely. "Admiral Christopher Pike of Starfleet, former commanding officer of these here lovebirds."

Spock looked affronted, and Kirk just guffawed. Qui-Gon was pleased to note that his wrist was not sore after the handshake; such as it was after meeting Jim.

"We are honored to meet you, Admiral." Qui-Gon replied politely. "May I introduce my Padawan Learner?"

Pike shook Obi-Wan's hand. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Obi-Wan responded in kind, before resuming his watchful survey of the area.

Pike laughed. "All business with this one I see. He would have made an excellent officer in Starfleet."

Jim reached over to drag the admiral away. "Oh come off it Pike, I think you've recruited enough excellent officers to last you a lifetime."

"Watch it Kirk, you may be the guest of honor, but I still outrank you."

"What are you going to do? Court-martial me for saving the poor guy a lecture?"

"Who ever said I was going to lecture him?"

"Hah! Don't deny it. I've heard you give the same recruitment speech a hundred times! It won't work on this one anyway."

"How do you know? It worked on you didn't it?"

"Those were extenuating circumstances!"

"Pardon me," Qui-Gon interjected, "As interested as I am to know these 'extenuating circumstances'" he glanced pointedly at Jim, "I believe it would be prudent to proceed indoors." His mouth quirked upward a little as he looked back at Obi-Wan. "Besides, the recruit in question is not for sale."

Pike and Jim stopped mid-conversation to stare open-mouthed at Qui-Gon. Spock reached over and gently snapped Jim's jaw closed, then hooked his arm around his elbow and proceeded to drag him lovingly inside. McCoy chortled at the sight and followed them in. Pike shook his head absently before assuming an ashamed look.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to steal your apprentice there." Pike reached up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "We'd best be getting inside too." And with that he hobbled off to join the rest of his colleagues.

After a moment, Qui-Gon heard a stray giggle escape from the man next to him. Which caused him to giggle, which subsequently made Obi-Wan laugh even harder, until both were in utter hysterics.

"This is not – " Quin-Gon paused as another bout of laughter burst forth. "A manner befitting a Jedi!" He said it quickly so as to avoid losing it in another laugh.

His Padawan merely fell backwards to sit cross-legged on the ground, head in his hands, doubled over with laughter.

Qui-Gon forced his mind to compose itself, and gathered up his dignity as the last stray snicker leaked out. He looked amusedly down at Obi-Wan, who was taking slightly longer to get himself together.

"Come." He said lightly, offering a helping hand to his student. "We must go."

Obi-Wan grasped the proffered appendage and hoisted himself up, wondering aloud at the odd people they were sworn to protect.

"They are nothing like anyone I've encountered before, Master. What do you suppose the purpose of their 'Starfleet' is?"

"I have no idea, and it is none of our business besides. We must focus on our mission." Qui-Gon reached to trace a finger across Obi-Wan's face, traveling down across his cheek and jaw line to underneath his chin, and lifted his face to meet his own. "Though I do envy them their freedom." And he planted a chaste, yet loving kiss on Obi-Wan's slightly parted lips.

Obi-Wan tilted his head so their foreheads were touching. "Their freedom, Master?"

Smiling sadly, Qui-Gon took a step back. "Yes, my Padawan, their freedom. To show affection regardless of the onlookers, to have friends who support them and their choices," he paused for a moment, "and to marry."

"Master – " Obi-Wan stopped, lowered his voice. "Qui-Gon, do you mean to say, that if we were not sworn to obey the Jedi code, you would wish…?"

Qui-Gon simply looked at him knowingly. "Wouldn't you?"

"I – "

But his answer was cut off as a shadowy presence made itself known on the landing pad. Without thinking, both Jedi drew their lightsabers and assumed a battle position. Qui-Gon made to call up the Force, and was shocked to find a barrier blocking its flow. It was cold and solid, like a wall of ice. It was thoroughly disconcerting.

Then, the figure emerged from the shadows calmly, and Qui-Gon visibly relaxed as dark hair and pointed ears were highlighted in the sunlight. Lightsabers were retracted as quickly as they were released.

"My apologies, Mr. Spock." Qui-Gon spoke out. "We did not realized you had returned. Please forgive our brashness."

"Apologies are not needed. You were simply doing the task you were assigned with, it is my fault for not warning you of my presence sooner." He looked calmly at the two Jedi. "I apologize for startling you."

_Just how much did he see?_ wondered Qui-Gon, and he knew similar thoughts were plaguing Obi-Wan as well. _If he did see, surely he would not report it to the council, unless he believed it to be interfering with our work. Perhaps I should – _

His reverie was cut off however by a slight nudge from Obi-Wan, and he realized he was keeping everyone waiting.

"Shall we proceed inside, Master Jinn?" Spock asked innocently.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Of course Mr. Spock. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sure you must be anxious to start the ceremony."

Spock looked puzzled. "Anxiety is an emotion; it is therefore illogical to describe myself as anxious." He paused. "Jim, however, could be described as such. It would be logical to continue at a more expedient pace."

Qui-Gon shared a private smile with his Padawan. "Of course, Mr. Spock."

The wedding went off without a hitch. With Pike officiating and the doctor lending his particular grumblings here and there, the whole thing was in fact rather entertaining. The two lovers were moonstruck (Jim decidedly more so than Spock) and it was suitably heart warming on all accounts. Rings were exchanged: simple, silver, industrial looking bands, and then the two were 'bonded', as Spock had put it, which involved what the Jedi assumed was the touch telepathy Jim had been talking about. The whole thing ended with a singularly passionate kiss, much to the dismay of McCoy, and one that would have been soon bordering on the pornographic had Admiral Pike not intervened.

There was a short reception, which involved very little food and a considerable amount of illegally obtained alcohol. Jim, Pike, and McCoy drank heartily, while Spock merely sipped a bubbly drink that looked uncannily like water. It was clear that all were enjoying themselves immensely.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood to the side (having denied the proffered liquor) and watched for danger, which at this point was appearing to be an idle worry.

"They certainly seem happy." Obi-Wan observed. "Even Mr. Spock." He was looking as three laughed and one just smiled quietly to himself.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon agreed, though his attention was focused entirely on two hands that had been clasped together since the start of the ceremony approximately 3 hours ago. Such a simple, innocent point of contact, a meaningless touch, yet Qui-Gon felt his heart wrench as he was reminded it was a touch he was denied.

_Snap out of it._ He ordered himself._ You're starting to sound like a sap!_

But then he felt a warm hand close around his, and fingers intertwine with his own. Obi-Wan gave his hand a short, comforting squeeze before relaxing and pulling back. Qui-Gon held on, and he saw Obi-Wan smile, amused, leaving his hand wrapped around his Master's.

When the reception was over, the Jedi were to escort the newlyweds to the shuttle pad where they were to fly to a safe planet outside of the reign of their families. The Admiral and the Doctor would accompany them until they reached their destination, and then take a separate shuttle back to their home planet. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were to fly back to Coruscant to rest up for their next mission, having completed this one successfully.

They were halfway across the landing pad when Qui-Gon felt a disturbance in the Force. In the blink of an eye, his hood had been thrown back and his lightsaber drawn, his Padawan reacting the same just nanoseconds later. The group they were defending turned around curiously, before a shout of "Hit the deck!" was heard and all four dropped to their stomachs on the pad.

Qui-Gon had no time to praise them on their quick reaction, for a laser gun was being fired in the general vicinity of his head. There was a spark and a flash of blue as Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber to stop the attack. Focusing, Qui-Gon tried to make out who was firing, and what weapon they were using. It was not a blaster he recognized, it was much more compact and seemed to have a higher energy level. Another shot of the same type was fired, although this time Qui-Gon was surprised to see it came from the group huddled on the landing pad. Jim, Spock, and Pike had all whipped out a similar weapon and were firing impeccably aimed shots at their opponent. McCoy had pulled out a small whirring device that he had taken to waving around anyone who was within arm's reach.

"Master!"

He whipped around just in time to block another laser fire from the mysterious enemy, before he retreated to the group of allies now taking up defensive positions wherever they could.

"What is he firing?" Qui-Gon shouted to Jim, who was crouched behind a crate, gun at the ready.

"It's called a phaser!" Jim replied, firing another shot toward the cloaked figure. "And unless he's a member of Starfleet, he shouldn't have one!"

"Can he be disposed of, or do you need him for questioning?" Qui-Gon did not want to kill an important piece of the puzzle that was the current situation.

"Don't kill him!" Jim shouted. "Just get that fucking gun away from him!"

Qui-Gon nodded his acceptance of this plan and ran back to aide his Padawan. Obi-Wan was blocking shot after shot with speed and accuracy, though Qui-Gon could see something was wrong. Something was amiss with the Force.

"The weapon Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled above the din of phaser fire. "We need to retrieve it from him!"

"Easier said than done, Master!" Obi-Wan replied, twisting sharply as a laser passed dangerously close to his chest.

Qui-Gon tried to harness the Force and pull the gun from the man's hands, but the ice wall had slammed back into place and nothing was getting through. He was reminded of his encounter with Spock on the platform earlier that day, and this time he could see that his Padawan was experiencing the same sensation. Their opponent was well trained, that much was certain.

The man should not have been that difficult to stop for two accomplished Jedi, but for some reason his presence muddled the flow of the Force. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were barley keeping up their own defenses, let alone making an offensive attack, and the others would become much too vulnerable once they left the cover of their makeshift barricades to be any help at all.

Qui-Gon ducked as another shot whizzed over his head, just missing him, but as a pained shout reached his ears he knew someone else had not been as lucky. He looked back and was momentarily frozen at what he saw.

Spock was hunched over a prone Jim, one hand attempting to stem the bleeding of an open wound on Jim's torso, the other hovering over his face, fingertips touching the same points they had during the bonding ceremony. McCoy was trying desperately to shove Spock out of the way, shouting futile reprimands as he passed his device over the gash left by the phaser shot.

"Spock you gotta let me treat him!"

"Jim…"

"Damnit I'm a doctor not a soldier! Who the hell is gonna shoot back at that asshole if you're _here_!"

"Jim…"

"Damnit Spock _move over!"_

"_T'hy'la…"_

"_MASTER!"_

The world went black.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke to a warm, steady pressure enveloping his hand and a searing pain in his back. He winced sharply as he instinctively tried to sit up.

The pressure on his hand stirred as his Obi-Wan rose from his folded position in a nearby chair. Qui-Gon realized as he got a better look around that they were in the clinic on Coruscant, and that he was in a hospital bed, and that his Padawan was sitting next to him looking terribly harried and quite visibly relieved.

…

And he had no idea how he'd gotten there.

Slowly, and carefully, he turned to gaze at Obi-Wan. His student's hair was uncombed, and his robes were torn and dirtied. His face had a nasty looking bruise blooming high on the right cheekbone and cut across his eyebrow. Qui-Gon thought, fighting through the haze of his muddled mind, how fantastic it was to see him alive, and regardless of the shape he was in, at that moment he had never looked better.

"How are you feeling, Master?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

"My mind is clouded, I think my back is on fire, I can't feel my toes, and you're about to cut off the circulation to my fingers." He smiled. "I feel terrific."

Obi-Wan quickly loosened his grip on Qui-Gon's hand, though refused to let go entirely. "Sorry," he muttered softly.

Qui-Gon began rubbing his thumb in slow circles on the back of Obi-Wan's hand, comforting.

"Do not concern yourself, my young pupil. We have had little time to work on your bedside manner."

"This is no time for jokes, Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan's voice jumped an octave. "You were nearly killed! And I –" He cut himself off.

"Nearly," Qui-Gon said, softly, "Is quite different from actually. I am alive, Obi-Wan."

His Padawan made a strange choking sound before pressing on.

"But what if you – … If the Admiral hadn't –…" His unoccupied hand was clenching into a fist.

Qui-Gon gave the hand in his grasp a squeeze. "I would be terribly interested to know what happened after I was…" he looked inquisitively at Obi-Wan, "…shot?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Jim had been shot, Spock was…" he raised a hand up in an awkward mimicry of the ritual Spock had been performing. "The doctor was yelling and you were about to go help when…" He trailed off.

"I was shot." Qui-Gon supplied helpfully.

"Yes. You were shot. I didn't know what to do. You must have noticed the way the Force was dwindling, I couldn't see straight let alone fight. And you were… well you were just lying there and I couldn't help you." Obi-Wan shook his head, angry now. "I couldn't help you."

As much as Qui-Gon longed to console his Padawan, he had to know what events had led them to the here and now.

"You mentioned the Admiral?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, encouraging.

Obi-Wan nodded again. "Yes. He fired a lucky shot and rendered our attacker unconscious. Apparently he had called for help sometime during the battle and more members of their Starfleet arrived shortly. Jim was taken away to be cared for, and Spock and McCoy left with him. Pike asked me where you needed to be taken, I told them Coruscant."

"How long have we been here?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before answering. "Three days."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose steeply. "Have we received any word on Jim's condition?"

"Yes, he is stable and under the watchful care of Spock and Dr. McCoy. I am promised he will be in optimal health again soon. According to Mr. Spock, he gets himself injured with a shocking frequency."

Qui-Gon chuckled slightly before sobering. "Three days… And you've been here all that time?"

Another nod.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I am sorry to have worried you, Padawan."

A fierce look passed over Obi-Wan's face before softening into a shy, chastising smile.

"Just as long as you don't _ever_ do it again."

"I promise." Qui-Gon said, leaning slightly to rest his head against a firm shoulder. He chuckled. "To think, you really do have me on such a short leash after all."

_TBC_


End file.
